Futuro perdido entre sangre y fuego
by Misdry
Summary: Lucy esta viviendo una verdadera pesadilla, hace apenas unas horas que acaba de ganar los grandes juegos con sus compañeros y ahora se están enfrentando a 10.000 dragones. ¿Qué impulso a Lucy a viajar al pasado a advertir a sus compañeros y a ella misma?. Descúbranlo. [Rated M por escenas altamente violentas y sangrientas]. Oneshot.


**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**. Esta idea llevaba varios meses dando vueltas en mi cabeza y finalmente he decidido escribirla, se trata de un **Oneshot **sobre Lucy del futuro en el que han entrado los 10.000 dragones y el motivo por el que decidió viajar al pasado a salvar a sus compañeros.

Antes de leer el fic:

[Su rango es M por escenas fuertes de violencia y sangrientas, si no cumples los requisitos del rango M y aún así lees el fic es bajo tu responsabilidad].

**Futuro perdido entre sangre y fuego.**

Caminé entre las ruinas de lo que hasta hace unas horas debían de haber sido las calles de la ciudad donde se acababan de disputar los grandes juegos mágicos, juegos que mi gremio y yo acabábamos de ganar después de la humillación que sufrimos hace siete años… ¿Y todo para qué?, no tuvimos tiempo ni de disfrutarlo...

Primero fue la gran explosión cerca de la Puerta Eclipse y después todo cambio, dragones, esas extrañas criaturas que incluso en este mundo dominado por la magia eran extraños de ver, entraron por la puerta y comenzaron a atacar a los magos y habitantes que encontraban a su paso…

Las imágenes empezaron a invadir mi cabeza y empecé a recordar todo lo que había sucedido hasta llegar a la situación en la que me encontraba.

'_Una vez entraron los dragones, el maestro Makarov fue muy rápido a la hora de ordenarnos como ayudar a la gente, sus ordenes fueron claras y precisas, Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel y Wendy se encargarían de frenar a los dragones con su magia de Dragon Slayer, una magia ancestral creada para matar dragones, los demás buscaríamos supervivientes y los llevaríamos a un lugar seguro._

_Los demás gremios decidieron seguir nuestro ejemplo y Sabertooth, dirigido por Sting como nuevo maestro, se puso también en movimiento, Rogue y Sting frenarían a los dragones mientras los demás ayudaban a la evacuación de la gente, los demás gremios al carecer de Dragon Slayers se centraron en la evacuación._

_Nuestro plan debía de haber sido perfecto, pero no contamos un factor importante, que ellos eran diez mil dragones y nosotros solo teníamos a seis magos que supuestamente podían matarlos, aún recuerdo el grito de horror y desesperación que soltó Wendy antes de ser devorada por un gran dragón de color verde, este primero jugó con ella mientras la lanzaba arriba y abajo con ayuda de su boca, después cuando estaba agonizando le dio el último mordisco y la devoró… Ella fue la primera en caer… Ninguno pudimos hacer nada por ayudarla, aún recuerdo como me miró'._

Seguí caminando, buscando a mis compañeros de gremio, tenía la esperanza de que alguno hubiese sobrevivido, alguien debía de estar por aquí, no podíamos quedar solo Levi y yo.

Después de mucho caminar llegué a lo que debía de haber sido la gran plaza central, no pude evitar correr hacía lo que parecían unos cuerpos sin vida, el primer cuerpo que vi estaba completamente agujereado por todo el cuerpo y presentaba un disparo mortal en la cabeza, en ese punto no pude contener las lágrimas, era Gray, mi compañero y amigo, Gray Fullbuster un mago de hielo que debió de morir sorprendido por alguno de esos dragones, ya que no parecía que hubiese tenido tiempo de defenderse, los demás cuerpos parecían pertenecer Lyon Bastia y Meredy, aunque de ellos solo quedaban restos de ropa y huesos ensangrentados.

Decidí entonces avanzar un poco más y caí de rodillas al observar una escena que parecía sacada de uno de los peores libros de terror, enfrente mía se encontraba un grupo de dragones pequeños y plateados que estaban devorando lo que parecían ser los restos de Juvia… El agua y la sangre bañaban el suelo y daban una imagen espeluznante de la luna, ya que la teñían de roja.

En ese momento perdí toda la esperanza, no podía más, finalmente me aleje de ese grupo de dragones mientras escuchaba el chasquear de sus mandíbulas mientras se daban un festín con lo que quedaba Juvia. La desesperanza se aferró en mi corazón y me di cuenta de que ya solo me quedaba por buscar a Natsu, que pasaría si también estaba muerto como los demás, dudé de que mi corazón pudiese soportarlo.

Mientras le buscaba entre los escombros, mi mente empiezó a revivir otra vez la muerte de otros compañeros míos, esta vez fueron Mirajane, Laxus y Gajeel…

'_Después de lo que ocurrió con Wendy, todos buscamos vengarla, pero atendiendo a las razones de nuestro maestro decidimos seguir evacuando a la gente, Laxus se encontraba peleando contra el dragón que acababa de comerse a Wendy, jamás lo había visto tan enfadado como en aquel momento, lanzaba rayos como un loco, aunque parecía que estaba bien, la pelea con Jura, conocido como uno de los diez magos santos, empezaron a pasarle factura, el sudor empezó a cubrir su rostro y sus rayos se volvieron cada vez más débiles, Mirajane estaba con él y le intentaba dar apoyo con su Take Over, finalmente Mira sucumbió al cansancio y cayó al suelo agotada, Laxus corrió hacía ella para protegerla, pero a ninguno de los dos les quedaban ya fuerzas, se miraron y se abrazaron ambos fueron devorados por el dragón'_

'_Tras sus muertes nuestro gremio empezó a flaquear y al volverse el nuestro un objetivo fácil los demás gremios empezaron también a caer, Gajeel aún así no se dio por vencido y siguió peleando contra un gran dragón negro que no parecía afectado ante ninguno de los ataques de Gajeel, finalmente cuando Gajeel se confió para darle el golpe mortal, este dragón se giro y lo lanzó contra una pared llena de tuberías clavadas que atravesaron su cuerpo en el instante, Gajeel debió de saber en ese momento que era su final porque nos miró a Levi y a mí y nos dijo que corriésemos sin mirar atrás, aunque le obedecimos Levi no dejo de llorar y aunque no miramos atrás escuchamos claramente el sonido que produjo el dragón al tragarse a Gajeel'._

Volví en mi cuando escuche un rugido de dragón, esta vez me acerqué al borde agachada y pude ver que se trataba de Sting, el cual iba siendo llevado arrastras por Rogue, Sting se veía muy mal y tenía un reguero de sangre por donde iba siendo arrastrado, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido aunque Rogue parecía entenderle pues asentía de vez en cuando y le daba ánimos.

Me giré un segundo al escuchar un ruido justo a mi espalda y cuando volví a girarme, los dos dragones gemelos habían desaparecido, decidí seguir buscando a Natsu hasta que no pudiese más, cosa que no tardo mucho en llegar pues yo también había estado luchando con mis espíritus celestiales y me encontraba muy cansada, cuando finalmente iba a darme por vencida vi a Natsu levantándose de entre unos escombros y cuando me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

-Natsu, todos han muertos, solo queda viva Levi… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Le pregunté con un hilo de voz que me sorprendió que escuchase.

-Vamos a hacer lo que siempre hemos hecho Lucy, vamos a pelear hasta el final, no solo por nosotros, sino también por nuestro gremio. Me contestó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Coloco su frente junto a la mía y sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, ya se encontraba atacando a unos dragones que pasaban volando por encima de nuestras cabeza, sus golpes no hacían nada en los dragones que no paraban de tirarle al suelo, pero Natsu se levantaba y volvía a ir contra ellos.

La pelea debió durar minutos que me parecieron horas y finalmente mis peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando vi como uno de los dragones, lanzó a Natsu contra el suelo con la cola empleando una fuerza que no había utilizado hasta ahora. Cuando lo vi caer y golpearse la cabeza corrí hacía él y vi como todo se empezaba a llenar de sangre, le cogí la cabeza y empecé a hablar con él.

-Lucy, no puedo hacer nada más, ahora todo lo que queda está en tus manos. Me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿En mis manos?, no lo entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir?. Le pregunté muy asustada, mientras veía como su vida se iba apagando entre mis brazos.

-La princesa me contó que Eclipse puede utilizarse para viajar al pasado Lucy, puedes atravesar la puerta y avisar a nuestros yo del pasado, puedes reescribir la historia Lucy, salvarnos a todos. Me dijo sonriendo pero con los ojos cerrados del todo.

-¿De verdad crees que pueda hacerlo?. Le pregunté mientras le llenaba de lágrimas.

-Siempre he creído en ti, desde el día que nos conocimos, cambia el futuro Lucy, sálvanos a todos, haz que vivamos juntos muchos años más. Y en ese momento dejó de respirar y su cabeza se quedó inmóvil.

En ese momento lo comprendí, Natsu había muerto, pero yo me aseguraría de que no muriese en vano, lo cubrí con una de las capas que había tiradas por el suelo y cubrí mi cuerpo con otra, miré el bulto donde se encontraba el cuerpo ya sin vida de Natsu.

-Te lo prometo Natsu, volveré al pasado y salvaré a nuestros compañeros y a ti, aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello, haré que tengamos un futuro… Uno en el que no haya sangre, pero si un fuego que destruya a los dragones.

Empecé a caminar y llegué a la puerta Eclipse que estaba abierta de par en par.

-Yo cambiaré el futuro, no solo por ti Natsu, sino por nuestro gremio, por Fairy Tail. Miré mi mano carente de marca debido a la destrucción del gremio y me adentré por la puerta decidida a cambiar el curso de la historia.

¡Fairy Tail no desaparecería nunca!.

Bueno, hasta aquí esta movida mental que surgió en mi cabeza hace mucho, pero que no pude darle forma, hasta hace poco, espero que os haya gustado y dejéis vuestros preciosos **reviews.** Un saludo. ^^

_Misdry~_


End file.
